Optical readers, such as bar code readers, are now quite common. Typically, a bar code includes a series of encoded symbols, and each symbol consists of a series of light and dark regions, generally in the form of rectangles. The widths of the dark regions, the bars, and/or the widths of the light spaces between the bars indicate the encoded information. A bar code reader illuminates the code and senses light reflected from the code to detect the widths and spacings of the code symbols and derive the encoded data.
Bar code reading type data input systems improve the efficiency and accuracy of data input for a wide variety of applications. The ease of data input in such systems facilitates more frequent and detailed data input, for example to provide efficient inventories, tracking of work in progress, etc. To achieve these advantages, however, users or employees must be willing to consistently use the bar code readers. Many applications require the operator to carry the bar code reader about as the operator moves from place to place, and to operate the reader manually to scan codes appearing on different objects. The readers therefore must be easy and convenient to carry and operate.
Many applications additionally require use of a bar code reader with other data input means, such as the incorporation of multiple input elements into a single integrated data input terminal. Such integrated systems typically include a keyboard, for input of alphanumeric data which may or may not be related to bar code data, a central data processor unit having associated RAM and ROM, and a display. Integrated terminals of this type which are small enough to be handheld have been proposed (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,441 and 5,144,120). Such units incorporating so many different elements, however, tend to be larger than many dedicated bar code readers and cumbersome to operate as bar code readers, particularly for extended periods. Also, conventional integrated devices often require the operator to hold the device in one hand and operate the keyboard with the other. Such operation requires the use of both hands and does not allow the user to perform other manual tasks at the same time. Further, this operation is awkward, taxing the operators' capabilities and leading more quickly to operator fatigue.
An additional problem occurs when an operator has to make numerous keypad entries while carrying out scanning operations, thus, forcing the operator to temporarily set aside either the scanning device or the keypad while using the other. This is time consuming and can lead to equipment damage if the operator is not dexterous or particularly careful.
These problems, together with problems related to securing and carrying the integrated terminals when not in use, tend to discourage employees from using the data input system, defeating the purpose of the system and particularly the advantages otherwise associated with bar code data entry. Similar problems exist in other types of portable computer or data devices.
From the above discussion of the conventional state of the art, it becomes clear that a need still exists to produce portable computer or data input terminal systems, particularly ones incorporating an optical reader unit, which are convenient to carry and operate.